Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular phone, may be used for voice and/or data communication over a wireless communication system. A base station is a fixed station (e.g., a wireless communication station that is installed at a fixed location) that communicates with wireless communication devices.
A base station typically corresponds to a cell. A cell is a geographical area where wireless communications may occur between the base station and one or more wireless communication devices. One cell may be adjacent to and even overlap other cells. Wireless communications between wireless communication devices and base stations in neighboring cells may cause interference with wireless communications occurring in a cell. This often occurs when neighboring base stations assign similar communication resources (e.g., frequency bandwidth, time slots, etc.) to wireless communication devices in their respective cells. Such interference may degrade wireless communications, possibly causing errors. As illustrated by this discussion, improved systems and methods for avoiding or reducing interference on a base station may be beneficial.